In The End/Chapter 23: Graveyard
This is the twenty-third chapter of In The End. Story *'Day 45 Of The Zombie Apocalypse' *Russel, Kurt, and Cathy are locking the survivors in their cells. Russel: Hope you guys enjoy your stay at the Citadel. Tomorrow, we're doing hard work. *They leave and walk into what used to be the warden's office. Kurt: What do you want with the atlas? Russel: We have a special plan. We hired an expert bombmaker to help us build this nuke. Kurt, Cathy, meet Camille. Camille: Hello. I'll help you make this nuke. Soon, we'll be the only ones alive. Kurt: You hired a girl to make this bomb? Cathy: Don't be sexist, Kurt. *Jack appears and drags Victor into the room. Jack: I brought this one in for special treatment. Russel: Let's do it. *Russel beats Victor violently with a club. Victor: STOP! STOP! Russel: Thanks for bringing me the atlas. *Russel beats Victor to a bloody pulp. Victor: PLEASE, LET ME FREE! Russel: I enjoy watching you suffer. We all do. Victor: I don't like the sound of this. *Russel smacks Victor upside the head. The blow snaps his neck in two, killing him. Russel: Jack, drag his body out of this building. Jack: Yes, Russel. *Jack drags Victor's body out of the room. Russel: Here's my plan. We're going to drop the nuke and kill everyone on Earth except us. Cathy: Why do you want to do this? Russel: Only the strongest deserve to live. This means us. We'll toughen up the survivors we have locked up in cells. Maybe, just maybe, we can let them survive with us. Cathy: That sounds Nazi-ish. Russel: This is nothing like the Holocaust. *'Day 46 Of The Zombie Apocalypse' *Amy and Lucas are talking in one of the waiting areas. Amy: I can't believe they took Hailey. Lucas: Wanna play in the water park? Amy: Yeah, Lucas. *Amy and Lucas changed into their swimwear and jumped into the waterpark. Lucas: It feels nice having fun. I'm so happy that you're alive. Amy: Thanks, Lucas. *In the cafeteria, Lane, Ben, Adrien, Dominic, and Craig are discussing plans. Lane: We're breaking them out. Ben: When? And how?! It's a prison with dozens of armed guards patrolling the hallways. Adrien: We just need to know the patrol schedules. We need to know when it's a good time to break them out. Craig: You're right. I'm glad to be on the winning team this time. Xavier: I could spy on them. Dominic: That's a good idea. Despite their harshness, they believe that children do nothing but play around and are a detriment to any group. They wouldn't expect a little boy to spy on them. They would expect a grown-ass man. Ben: You leave tonight, Xavier. Xavier: Okay. *Xavier departs the hotel to spy on the Citadel. At the Citadel, the prisoners are forced to work to toughen them up. Kurt: Move it! These rocks aren't gonna move themselves. Jacob: I'm trying! Kurt: Maybe you should try harder. Doctor! Stephen: Yes. Kurt: You are needed in the medical bay now! Stephen: Yes, Kurt. *Stephen leaves the field to work in the medical bay. Hailey: How many rocks are there? Kevin: Too many. *Xavier arrives at the Citadel. He watches them from a distance using a pair of binoculars. Cast Main Cast *David Boreanaz as Jacob Edwards *Lily Loveless as Hailey *James McAvoy as Simon Adams *Max Charles as Lucas *Kyla Kennedy as Amy *Jake Abel as Ben *Dave Franco as Lane Mitchell *Adrianne Palicki as Jessica *Tim Burd as Danny *David Mazouz as Xavier *Patrick St. Esprit as Craig Gray *Noah Wyle as Adrien Nolan *Kevin Alejandro as Dominic Co-Stars *Emma Stone as Olivia Towers *Robin Lord Taylor as Stephen *Morgan Lily as Bonnie Nolan *Mike Lobel as Riley *Kodi Smitt-McPhee as Cody *Tao Okamoto as Zoey Yoshida *Martin Wallström as Victor *Chad Coleman as Kevin *Christopher Waltz as Russell *Patrick Wilson as Kurt *Carrie-Anne Moss as Kate *Valentina Lodovini as Cathy *Jonathan Rhys Meyers as Jack *Taraji P. Henson as Camille Deaths Victor Trivia *First appearance of Camille. *Last appearance of Victor *Amy, Adrien, and Dominic are promoted to the main cast in this chapter.